<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop and Yeet - A bit more speed - Staffel 2 by Dropandyeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634269">Drop and Yeet - A bit more speed - Staffel 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropandyeet/pseuds/Dropandyeet'>Dropandyeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Das Niewo ist der Boden, Epic quests, idk what i am doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropandyeet/pseuds/Dropandyeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back again. But not improved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funfact: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik ist ein 1964 erschienenes Kinderbuch des britischen Schriftstellers Roald Dahl.</p><p>Willkommen zurück zu Staffel 2 von leider nicht The Witcher.<br/>
Der Vorhang hebt sich. Es bleibt spanned! (?)<br/>
Drumroll.<br/>
Es beginnt etwas Neues.<br/>
Plot?<br/>
Nicht heute.<br/>
Ich darf euch ja auch nicht zu viel auf einmal geben.<br/>
Aber spannende Dinge werden folgen,<br/>
Auf jeden Fall.<br/>
Viele Wörter. Lange Wörter. Kurze Wörter. Mittellange fast kurz medium lange Wörter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ziegenbärte und Avenger-Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun Fact: Man kann sich an Sekundenkleber verbrennen. Also fast. Irgendwie. Ich brauche mehr Versuche bis ich eine eindeutige Antwort geben kann.</p><p> </p><p>€€€</p><p>Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt blickte über Memecity.<br/>Ein Blitz zuckte über den grauen Himmel.<br/>Gedankenverloren strich sie sich über ihren Ziegenbart.<br/>Immerhin hatte ihre Fähigkeit einen Vorteil: Sie konnte sehr philosophisch wirken, während sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnte.</p><p>€€€€*</p><p>"Wow", meinte Yvette.<br/>"Ich weiß." Felix war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich.<br/>"Ist das nicht irgendwie Amtsmissbrauch?", fragte Tim und wurde prompt von allen böse angeschaut.<br/>"Ja gut dann eben nicht", sagte er und legte die Hand an sein Kinn während er den Raum betrachtete.<br/>Felix hatte seine Verbindungen als Bürgermeister spielen lassen und dem Squad, welches noch keinen Namen hat, ein Quartier verschafft.<br/>Es war eigentlich ein Hochhaus wie der Avengers-Tower, weil sie ja alle offiziell als Helden eingetragen waren, was irgendwie Wohnrecht oder so gibt?<br/>Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kann man das von der Steuer absetzen?<br/>Auf jeden Fall hatte Felix es gerissen und jeder hatte eine große Wohnung und coole Extras.<br/>Laura hatte ein Labor und eine kleine Praxis bekommen.<br/>Yvette, Ang und Sag teilten sich ein extra Stockwerk für ihre Funkos.<br/>Felix lebte sehr... französisch.<br/>Tim hatte ein eigenes Tonstudio, welches er benutzte um seine Stimme für noch krassere Zaubersprüche zu trainieren.<br/>Über Kristof geheimes Schoko-Zimmer kann hier nicht berichtet werden, da es geheim ist.<br/>Außerdem waren viele Räume leer geblieben, was gar kein foreshadowing für zukünftige Mitglieder des Squads ist.</p><p>Sie waren noch vollkommen beeindruckt von ihrer neuen Bleibe, da ging der Alarm los, was zwei schreckliche Dinge zu bedeuten hatte.</p><p>1. Arbeit!</p><p>2. Eindringlinge</p><p>€€€€€€€</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Die Eurozeichen als Trennmittel zwischen den Szenen sind subtiles Mittel der Autorin ihren Wunsch nach mehr Geld auszudrücken.<br/>"Eine fantastische Metapher" - New York Times<br/>"#relatable" - Bild Zeitung<br/>"It's beautiful. I have been looking at this for 5 hours" - Deutschlehrer, immer.</p><p>€€€€€€€€€€€€€€</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>